


Only You

by yvevi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Let's Go Lesbians, golivia, little bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvevi/pseuds/yvevi
Summary: Hyejoo is having a hard time due to a heartbreak. She can't wrap her head around the fact that she lost her. Or rather that she dumped her.





	Only You

“It's over, leave me finally alone.”, she growled at the younger

“B-but you said you loved me! Was that also a lie?”, the younger threw back.

“Love is a lie.”  
With these words she left her standing there, a heartbreak scene that you could watch in any romance movie. Hyejoo did not think that it would resemble the reality at all. Sooyoung proved her wrong.

The next days were a blur for the poor girl. Her heart just wasn't able to get over this harsh heartbreak. No clear thoughts had taken place since that specific day. She felt lost. Broken. Worthless. The words from her former lover circled around her head over and over.

Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie. Love is a lie.

“I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!”, a pretty girl suddenly told her. Without really realizing it, the girl bumped into her, and she let her books go. They both bent down to pick up the books. A note escaped one of Hyejoo's notebooks.

I love you ~ Hasu ♡

Hasu was the nickname Hyejoo gave her. She only now realized that she never got a nickname from her. The plain and simple “Hyejoo” was used every time they were together. It didn't bother her before, she slowly was noticing all the details that were connected with the break-up.

She... never loved me?

“Uhm... Are you feeling well? You look a bit pale...”, the girl asked her. She finally looked up to meet with two gorgeous brown eyes. She needs to get back to reality.

“Uh, yes I am fine.”, she answered coldly and finally stood up. The girl gave her the rest of her books and bowed.  
“My name is Chaewon by the way!”, she exclaimed a bit too happy. Hyejoo decided to bow back to her and leave without a single word. She can't let her mind get even more confused than it already is.

Chaewon didn't know what she did wrong. She guessed that the poor girl just had a bad day. The beauty of her face was undeniable and Chaewon was completely mesmerized by it. The girl's attitude was cold and not very welcoming but that attracted her even more. Such a mysterious girl.

At lunch, she sat at the with her new friends. It was her tenth day, and she already made a lot of friends. There was Jiwoo, an almost too adorable human being that only spread love to everyone, Heejin, a very charming and fun girl, Jungeun, the dance queen, and Sooyoung, the most popular and hottest girl around here.

 

>> Chaewon <<

She took her food tray, spotted her friends and made her way to them. In the corner of her eyes she also spotted the mysterious girl from yesterday. She was quietly sitting alone, clearly enjoying her peace. Even though Chaewon really wanted to speak to her again, she didn't go to her.

Before she sat down, she quickly stole one last glance at the girl, only to be surprised. Hyejoo was already looking at her with an expressionless mimic. A smile was the only thing Chaewon could offer her at the moment, yet Hyejoo rejected it with a blank stare.

“Ohh, who are you flirting with Chaewon?”, Jungeun wiggled her eyebrows at her. Everyone stopped their chatting and looked at her, except for Sooyoung which was busy on her phone.  
“Uh, you misunderstood that! I wasn't flirting with anyone!”, her cheeks were already burning in deep red.  
“You don't have to hide it from us! We won't judge you my dear. Now let's see who the lucky fella is.” Jungeun simply replied, looking for a young male in the direction Chaewom looked before. To Jungeun's surprise, she didn't find any boys near them, the tables next to them were empty as well.

“Let's continue our boring day, how did you guys like the-”  
“Wait where you flirting with Hyejoo?”, Jungeun blurted out.  
This time even Sooyoung looked at Chaewon curiously. Her eyes held feelings in them that Chaewon couldn't understand.

“I-i wasn't... Let's see, I-”

“Don't talk to her, she is crazy.”   
Sooyoung spat out these words.

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is so underrated and i love these two so so much. just look at them in love4eva :,)


End file.
